Halloween Horror
by KisandraWesker
Summary: It was just another Halloween night for the Kaiba bros...or was it? Before Halloween, Mokuba is bit by a vampire. Kaiba notices Mokuba's been acting real strange. Can he figure what's going on? Don't own YGO! Enjoy!
1. The night before

Halloween Horror

It was just another Halloween night for the Kaiba brothers...or was it? The night before Halloween, Mokuba is bitten by a vampire. The next day, Kaiba notices Mokuba's been acting weird lately. Can Kaiba figure out what's going on? Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Enjoy

--

Ch 1 - The night before

"Hey Seto. What should I be this year?" asked Mokuba. It was the day before Halloween and Mokuba still hasn't decided what to be this year. Last year, he was an assassin. This year...well...he didn't know. Seto shrugged, focusing on his work. This aggrivated Mokuba. He walked over to his computer and hit save and turned off his computer. "Mokuba!" Seto fussed. "Oh will you chill out? You hardly pay attention to me! Now what should I be: a vampire or a werewolf?" Mokuba said. Seto gave him a look. "Oh that's right! You don't like Halloween. At least try it this year! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Mokuba pleaded, giving his brother 'the puppy eyes of doom'. Seto knew that look and he kept falling for it...he sighed and nodded. "YAY! Thank you, big brother!" Mokuba said, glomping his elder brother. "Ok ok! Don't choke me!" Seto said. Mokuba got off him, smiling. Seto thought for a moment before..."a vampire...I bet you can scare Joey easily being a vampire," he said smirking. Mokuba chuckled. "I scared him when I was the assassin. His look was priceless!" he said. He darted into his room and started tossing things. "Where are my fake fangs? Where are they?" he said, digging through his stuff.

Seto nearly got hit by Mokuba's swim trunks as it flew towards him. "Watch it, Mokuba!" he said. "Sorry!" Mokuba said. After twenty minutes of overturning things, Mokuba flopped onto his bed, frustrated. "Where did I put those!" he yelled. "I believe you threw those away. You said 'you didn't need them'," Seto said. "DANG IT! I SHOULD'VE NEVER THREW THEM AWAY!" Mokuba shouted, pounding the bed. "Will you calm down? You have plenty of time before Halloween to get some," Seto said. "You're right...I don't need to stress out" he got up and grabbed his coat. "I'm going to see Yugi. See ya later!" Mokuba said, running out the door. Seto glared. Yugi...Seto's biggest rival and he's been jealous of Yugi ever since he was defeated by the King of Games himself. After being defeated in Battle City, his desire to beat Yugi was fueled even more. But he decided to put aside his rivalry for Mokuba's sake and for Halloween coming tomorrow. He grabbed his coat and headed outside into the cold, autumn afternoon.

The cold wind stung Kaiba's face as he walked, making him wince a bit. As he walked by Yugi's house, they heard laughter coming from Yugi's room. He sighed, shaking his head. He knocked on the door and Yugi answered. "Oh hey Kaiba. What brings you here?" Yugi asked. Then, they heard Joey's voice. "WHAT?! KAIBA'S HERE?!" he shouted. Yugi cringed at the shouting. "Can I...come in for a bit?" Kaiba asked. Yugi nodded and Kaiba entered and Yugi closed the door. Joey came thundering downstairs and stopped at the foot of the stairs. "What are ya doing 'ere, richboy!" he snapped. "Apparently that's none of your business, is it dog boy?" Kaiba asked. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Joey shouted. "Guys, what's going on?" came Tea's voice. "Rich boy's 'ere!" Joey shouted up. "What?! Kaiba's here?!" Tea exclaimed, pushing past Joey and right into Kaiba's arms. Kaiba smiled and embraced her. "Hey Kaiba. What brings you here?" Tea asked. " 'Old up! Tea, you've dating him?!" Joey shouted.

Tea nodded. Then, Tristan, Duke, and Mokuba came down. "You've been dating my brother, Tea? That's awesome!" Mokuba said. Tea blushed. "When were you going to tell us?" Tristan asked. "I wanted it to be a surprise. I know you guys don't like him, but I do," Tea said. Kaiba smirked at them. "And here you thought I don't have friends. What do you call Tea to me? She's in my arms, so that proves I DO have friends," Kaiba said. Joey and Tristan's jaws dropped. Mokuba smiled. "Hey guys. We still have to plan our route to take for Halloween," he said. "Oh that's right! Kaiba, wanna join us?" Yugi asked. Kaiba sighed and nodded and followed them upstairs. They gathered a map of the neighborhood. "We definetely need to stay away Miss Hinch's house. She's gives out non-sweet stuff. Mr. Komota sells carmel pops so we'll go to him," Joey said. "How about Rebecca's house?" Yugi asked. "What about her? Oh! You just wanna be with her! Hee hee!" Joey said, laughing.

"Joey, knock it off!" Tea said. "Rebecca's house has those king sized Hershey bars so we'll definetely go to her house to collect," Tristan said, licking his lips. Joey had the same idea so agreed with Tristan. "What about Miss Hitomi?" Kaiba asked. "Hmmm...oh that's right! She gives those Skittles bags and I'm talking about BIG bags!" Joey said. "Good idea. She is our teacher so we'll go to her and pay a visit while we're at it," Mokuba said. "Good idea," Yugi said. After planning, the gang adjourned the meeting and just decided to talk for a bit. "Hey guys. Wanna go check out the old mansion at the edge of town?" Tristan asked. "I wouldn't do that..." Kaiba said with a smirk. "Um...why not?" Tea asked.

Kaiba had a devilish smile on his face, making Joey scoot closer to Tristan. "They said the mansion's haunted. Many people went there...and nobody came out ever again. They were suicides in the mansion. Like this one...a maid that worked for the lord there commited suicide after her husband died from a heart attack. She couldn't bear the pain so she slit her wrist and died. Here's another one. The lord of the mansion, Alcard, was suddenly murdered. He slept one night and didn't wake up the next day. The rest of the maids came to his room to see a dagger in his chest. So, the rumors say you can hear footsteps in the mansion...and those footsteps belong to him. Some say he looks for his murderer. Some say he goes out at night, asking who murderered him. And others say...he sees tainted hearts. He takes the dagger that resides in his chest where it was left and...thrusts it into the tainted person. Just hope...it's not going to be one of you that dies," he said, a devilish smile on his face.

By the time the legend ended, Joey and Tristan were holding onto each other. "Wow, Kaiba. You sure know you're history," Tea said. "Cause...I went in there," Kaiba said. "You what?!" Tristan and Joey exclaimed. "That's right...I saw the inside. So who knows...I might be a ghost..." Kaiba said, smirking evily. Suddenly the lights went off. "Kaiba!" Tea shouted. "Big brother, where are you!" Mokuba called out. Suddenly, they heard evil laughter and a scream from Joey! "AAAAHH! JOEY'S BEEN MURDERED!" Tea shouted, covering her ears. The lights flipped on and Joey was gone! "Where is he!? Joey?! JOEY!" Yugi shouted. Then, they heard the couch shake. They peeked under and they saw Joey under there. "Where's Seto?" Mokuba asked, a hint of fear in his voice. Then, the lights went off again, causing Mokuba to scream. Then, something brushed against Mokuba's back, causing him to tense up. Then, they heard...the unsheathing of a dagger! "AAAH!! IT'S ALCARD! HE'S COME TO KILL US!" Joey shouted.

Then, Tristan felt something sharp touch his neck. "G-G-Guys...he's right behind me!" Tristan whimpered. "Murderer...murderer..." came a ghostly voice. "I'm not a murderer!" Tristan shouted. "You killed me...now you must die..." the voice said. Tristan closed his eyes. "Please don't kill me! Please don't kill me! Please don't kill me!" he chanted. Then, the lights came on with Kaiba right behind Tristan. "KAIBA!" everyone shouted. Kaiba chuckled, sheathing his dagger. "You guys fell for it, hook, line and sinker. You should've seen the looks on your faces. Priceless," Kaiba said. "Kaiba, that was not funny!" Tea snapped. "Um..guys? Where's Mokuba?" Yugi asked. "Um...under here?" came Mokuba's voice. Kaiba came over and looked under Yugi's bed and sure enough, there was Mokuba, shaking with fear and his eyes were closed and was curled up like a kitten. "Mokuba, it's alright. You can come out," Kaiba said. Mokuba slowly opened his eyes and saw his brother smiling back at him.

He slowly crawled out and got to his feet, brushing himself off. "Man...that was really scary. I thought you were REALLY a ghost," he said. Kaiba shook his head. After a few hours, the Kaibas left, needing to get ready for Halloween tomorrow. After shopping for some decorations, the brother grabbed the two pumpkins they made and make jack-o-lanterns. After an hour of cleaning out the pumpkins and cutting the patterns, they were ready. Mokuba placed candles in them and Kaiba lit them. They turned off the lights to get a better look. "Awesome! They're so cool!" Mokuba said. "We did good. Now, we have to save them for tomorrow," Kaiba said, blowing out the candles. "Hey Seto. I'm going to take a walk," Mokuba said, grabbing his jacket. "Don't be out late," Kaiba said. Mokuba nodded and went out the door.

Mokuba stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets, trying to keep them warm from the cold, autumn wind. Little did he know...he was being watched. A figure in a black hood was eyeing him with interest. "So that's Mokuba Kaiba...interesting," the figure said before taking off to follow the young Kaiba. Meanwhile, Mokuba ran to the park and sat down on the grass, staring up at the moon. "I can't believe it's a full moon tonight. I hope it's going to stay that way for tomorrow. That way, it can make the holiday really special," he said. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Mokuba thought he saw the mansion. He got up and ran towards it. After minutes of running, Mokuba finally arrived at the mansion. As he went to go in, he pulled his hand back from the doorknob. "What if Seto's right? What if the mansion IS haunted? Well...one way to find out," he said. He pushed the door open and slowly went inside. As he entered, the door slammed shut, making Mokuba jump.

"Come on. This is no time to be scared," he thought. He continued in and he went upstairs onto the next floor. "Seto said Alcard died in his room, which is in the very back. I wanna check it out," he said. He slowly approached the door and carefully opened it. He looked around and went in. Then, he saw dried blood on the sheets. "He was right! Alcard DID die here! But what about the maid? Where did she die?" he thought and he exited Alcard's room and went downstairs into the basement. He descended down some stairs and came to a casket room. Mokuba gulped, hating the sight of caskets. He went out and came to a library. "Wow...a library? Alcard must've loved reading," Mokuba said. He looked around, then...his foot landed in more dry blood, a big dry puddle to be exact. "Is that...where the nurse died?" he thought, his heart beating fast. Then, he heard the library door slam! "Oh great. Now how do I get out?" he asked.

He looked around for a window and saw one. He pried it open and climbed out, but...it led to a graveyard. Mokuba froze in terror. "Mokuba, calm down. You've seen scarier stuff before. Just calm down and get out of here," he thought. He walked among the tombstones, then...he spotted his parents' tombstones. He walked over and knelt on one knee. "Mom...Dad. I finally found you two. I guess big brother was right..." Mokuba said softly. He felt tears come to his eyes, then they flowed down his face. His body shook with sobs. "Mom...Dad...I wish...I wish you didn't die," Mokuba sobbed. On the roof, the figure watched as Mokuba cried onto his mother and father's graves. Then, Mokuba stood up. "Goodbye...Mom and Dad," he said before walking off. Finally out of the graveyard, Mokuba found himself in front of the mansion again. He looked back at the graveyard, then started to walk back home. "So...you are Mokuba Kaiba.." came the figure's voice. Mokuba spun around and saw a figure in black with a hood over his head. Mokuba froze in fright, unable to move. "Why can't I move...?!" he thought wildly. "Those who saw my mansion must pay.." the figure said.

"Your mansion...!! You're Alcard, aren't you?" Mokuba asked. The figure lowered his hood to reveal a silver haired man with pale skin and crimson eyes. "Yes..I am Alcard," he said. "I thought you were murdered! I saw the blood on your sheets!" Mokuba said. "Wrong...for you see...I was bitten by a vampire," Alcard said. "A vampire? They're real?" Mokuba asked. "You're looking at one, aren't you?" Alcard asked, a smirk on his face. Mokuba's legs felt like a ton of bricks, rooting him to the spot. Alcard walked over to him, fangs bared. He grabbed Mokuba's neck and tilted it, exposing his neck. "Now...you must become a creature of the night.." he hissed. "Please...let me go..." Mokuba said, his voice hoarse. "I'm afraid I can't let you go..." Alcard hissed again. After finding a vein, Alcard slowly sunk his fangs into the young Kaiba's neck.

--

Mokuba's in a tight spot! Can he keep his new secret?

Please review.


	2. A creature of the night

Halloween Horror

Ch 2! Here we go!

--

Ch 2 - A creature of the night

Mokuba bit his lip to keep from screaming as Alcard pierced his fangs into his soft neck. He slowly became weak as Alcard drank. "Seto...help me..." Mokuba cried out softly. "Ah yes...he has an older brother..." Alcard thought. Then, he released his fangs and catching the boy as he fell. Alcard turned his cloak into huge bat wings and flew into the night with Mokuba in his arms. He flew to Mokuba's bedroom and placed the young boy on his bed, licking off the blood off his neck. Mokuba slowly stirred and saw Alcard beside him. "In due time...you will seek my guidance. For now...I shall leave you," Alcard said before taking off. "Alcard...he let me live?" Mokuba asked softly. Soon, drowsiness took over and he fell asleep once more. The next morning, Mokuba woke up and stretched. He slowly got out of bed and took a peek outside. It was cloudy out and that was good for Mokuba.

"Mokuba, are you awake?" came Seto's voice. "Yea, I'll be right out," Mokuba said. He got dressed and threw his bloody shirt into the dirty basket. He looked in the mirror and saw that he had silver highlights in his hair. He smiled, knowing the perfect excuse to tell his brother if he should ask about the highlights. He went into his brother's office. "Hey Seto. What you do think?" Mokuba asked, showing the highlights. Seto smiled and nodded. "And love the eyes. Contacts, huh?" he said. Mokuba stared for a moment and looked in the mirror. He had crimson eyes like Alcard's! "Yea. I think they look good, too," he said. He exited his brother's office and went back to his room. "This oughta be perfect. I'm a real vampire and the guys are going to be thinking this is fake...oh I'll show them how fake is it," he thought, smirking. He opened his mouth and felt fangs.

"All I need is a black and red cloak. And I know where to go to," Mokuba said. He grabbed his jacket and headed out. Luckily, it was still cloudy out. He went to the costume shop and it was run by Mr. Komota. He entered the shop. "Hey Mr. Komota!" Mokuba said. "Ah Mokuba! How are you? Like the eyes and the silver hair. Vampire this year, huh?" Mr. Komota said. Mokbua nodded. "I'm looking for a black and red cloak. Do you have one?" he asked. "Hold on just one minute," Mr. Komota said before going into the back. Few minutes later, he came back with the cloak Mokuba was looking for. Mokuba took it, smiling. "Hey Mokuba. I know you may not have them, but do you have the fangs in?" Mr. Komota asked. Mokuba smirked, then let out a hiss, showing his fangs, making Mr. Komota jump a little. "Oh my! You gave me quite the scare, young man! I think you'll be a great vampire this year," Mr. Komota said. "Thanks. See ya!" Mokuba said. "Give my regards to Seto Kaiba!" Mr. Komota called after him.

Back home, Mokuba decided to try on his cloak. Once on, he decided to get payback for Kaiba scaring him. He put on his cloak and crept to his brother's office. He slowly cracked open the door and flipped off the lights. Seto looked around. He saved his work and turned off the computer. Suddenly, the door slammed, scaring Seto. Covered in his cloak, Mokuba slunk in the shadows, making sure Seto didn't see him. He crept up behind brother, softly hissing. Seto felt something breathe down his neck, making him freeze. "Hello...do you mind if I suck your blood? Hehehehehehe!" Mokuba hissed, bearing his fangs. Then...he released a louder hiss, making Seto scream. Then, the lights came back on and Mokuba was laughing. "Mokuba!" Seto fussed. "Payback! You should've the look on your face! It was priceless! It looked like you really thought I was a real vampire!" Mokuba laughed. Seto gave him a look, then smiled. Mokuba stood up, finally calming down. "So what do you think? Think I'm convincing?" he asked. "Definetely," Seto said.

Mokuba took off his cloak and placed it back on his bed. Then, he heard his window open. He turned and saw Alcard, sitting on his window sill. "Alcard! What are you doing here?" Mokuba asked. "That was quite a show you put on...you even scared me a little," Alcard said, chuckling. Mokuba smiled. "That was fun. Seto scared me with the story of you haunting the mansion so I just had to get payback," he said. "I see...but his story is wrong, but that's how people tell it and I cannot interfere," Alcard said. "Alcard, when my brother's asleep, think you can teach me how to use my instincts?" Mokuba asked. "I can...I taught many humans who were turned by me...and I can certainly teach you," Alcard said. "Thanks, Alcard," Mokuba said. Then, they heard footsteps coming! "Alcard, get out of here! My brother's coming!" Mokuba whispered. Alcard nodded and took off. The door opened and Seto came in. "I'm going to the store to get some groceries. I'll be back in a bit," he said. Mokuba nodded and Seto left.

As soon as Seto left, Alcard came back. They talked for awhile, slowly becoming friends. "...and that's how I knew Seto was coming?" Mokuba asked. "Yes. Your instincts can tell you who's coming and where. And your smell is heightened also. You can smell loose blood from a mile away," Alcard said. "Interesting. I can't wait to start! I wanna to control my instincts," Mokuba said. "You will in due time. Right now, you need to wait until your brother is asleep," Alcard said. Mokuba nodded. The sun was setting and Mokuba grabbed his black and red cloak. He made his vampiric features appear, just as Alcard taught. "Now...this is will be a night I'll never forget," he thought, a smirk on his face. "Mokuba, you ready to go?" came Seto's voice. "Yea, be out in a minute!" Mokuba said. He came out of his room, ready to go. Seto smiled at his younger brother's features. Crimson eyes, a blood red stripe on each cheek, fangs and silver highlights. They went outside into the growing darkness of the night where everyone was waiting.

"Whoa! Nice costume, Mokuba!" Joey said. "Like it? I wanted to be one all year," Mokuba said with a hiss. Joey and Tristan shuddered, causing the rest of the gang to laugh. Soon, they got started on their planned route. First they went to Mr. Komota's house and they ran down their list and after an hour of walking, came to Miss Hitomi's house. They collected and they decide to stop in the park for a break. Mokuba saw the mansion where Alcard lived. "Hey guys. Wanna come to the mansion with me?" he asked. "W-W-What? There? I'm out!" Joey stammered. Mokuba smirked. "What's the matter? Chicken?" he hissed. Joey and Tristan huddled in fear, not liking how Mokuba sounded. But Seto somehow knew something was wrong. Mokuba wouldn't act this brave or...this scary. "Oh come on, guys. Don't you wanna check it out? Plus...Seto, when I went there...I saw Mom and Dad's graves there," Mokuba said. Seto stared wide-eyed. Their parents' graves were there? "I'll come," Tea said. "Me too," Seto piped in. "I'll go, too," Yugi said. Mokuba smiled. "Alcard...we have company coming," he thought. Then, Alcard's voice crept into his mind. _-Good. Lead them to here and I'll take of the rest- _

"Ok you three. Let's go," Mokuba said. "Hey we're coming too!" Tristan and Joey called after them. The gang arrived at the mansion moments later and went inside. "Come on in, guys. There's nothing here," Mokuba said. "Wow...this place is huge. Alcard sure lived large," Tea said in awe. "You have no idea," Mokuba muttered under his breath, smirking. Suddenly, they saw a shadow fly by the window. "What was that?!" Joey exclaimed. "I believe...that is Alcard's ghost...seeking for his murderer," Mokuba said, showing no fear cause he knew the true story. "A-A-Alcard's ghost?! It's really true on what they say?!" Tristan stammered. Mokuba nodded. Then, the figure of Alcard floated in front of them, a few feet away. Joey and Tristan clamped onto each other while Tea clung onto Seto. Then, the figure dove into Mokuba! He was still for a moment...then he turned to the gang...with glowing crimson eyes and all silver hair. A dagger appeared in his hand, a devilish smile upon his face.

Seto and the others just stared in horror. Mokuba/Alcard started towards them slowly, dagger in hand. The gang let out a scream and ran from the mansion. Once they were gone, Alcard came out of Mokuba and was back into human form. The dagger disappeared from Mokuba's hand. Mokuba rolled on the ground, laughing. "That was sweet, Alcard! Did you see the look on their faces? Talk about priceless!" he laughed. Alcard was chuckling. "Yes, it was indeed pretty convincing," he said. "Let's do it again! I wanted to do that my entire life! I really wanted to scare the pants off my brother!" Mokuba said, still laughing. "I suppose we could do it again...besides...this is the most fun I had in my immortal life," Alcard said. Mokuba calmed down and got up from the floor. "I forgot. You always spent your days in here, huh?" he said. "Yes...my mother always wanted me to study for my schooling when I was a young boy. But now...it doesn't matter anymore. Let's go scare them again.." Alcard said.

"I thought you would never say that," Mokuba said. Outside, the gang were catching their breaths after Mokuba and Alcard scared them out. "Where's...where's Mokuba? Do you think he got away?" Tea panted. "SETO!" came Mokuba's voice. He was running towards them with a terrified look on his face. He dove into his brother's arms. "Seto...it wasn't me...it was--" "It was Alcard's ghost. We know, Mokuba," Seto said. All of a sudden, Mokuba clutched his head. "AAAHH! Seto...get away...get away from me!" he cried out. "Ok, Alcard. Let 'em have it!" he thought. _-Hehehehe...showtime...- _came Alcard's voice in his head. As Seto came closer, Mokuba's head shot up, revealing those glowing crimson eyes and silver hair. He hissed and got out the dagger. "I told you to stay away from my home...now you will suffer my wrath!" came Alcard's voice through Mokuba. "It's Alcard! Run, guys!" Yugi said and the gang took off. "You can't run from me!" Alcard said. _-Alcard, try not to hurt them- _said Mokuba. "Understood.." Alcard thought. Then, with Alcard's help, Mokuba sprouted his wings and took off after them.

"Guys, we'll go to my house! Alcard can't come towards light!" Yugi said and they agreed. They saw Yugi's house up ahead, but Mokuba/Alcard were blocking their way. "Thought you could escape me? Think again!" Mokuba/Alcard hissed, smiling a fangy grin. "Alcard, leave us alone and get out of Mokuba!" Tea shouted. "Why should I? This boy is my vessel. He will protect me from the sun's harmful glow. There's no way I'm leaving this boy. He was foolish enough to come to my house, unaware of my presence. Now, he has to pay by letting me have this body!" Alcard's voice said. _-Haha! Look at 'em, Alcard! Joey looks like he's going to wet his pants! Seto looks really terrified! Hahaha! This is great! Keep it up, Alcard!- _Mokuba's voice said in his mind. "Right...let's wrap this up," Alcard thought.

Suddenly, darkness surrounded the gang like a ring and dark flames shot up, capturing them. "This will be a warning. Don't ever come to the mansion...or you will pay like your dear friend here. Pleasure doing business with you. AHAHAHAHA!!" Alcard laughing. After that, Mokuba was released and he fell to the ground unconsious. _-That was fun. I'll see you tonight, Mokuba. Tonight...your lesson begins..- _Alcard said before leaving Mokuba's body in a shadow form.

The dark flames subsided and Seto ran over to his brother, now back to normal, and held him. "Mokuba! Mokuba, wake up!" he said, shaking him. Mokuba slowly stirred and saw his brother and he hugged him. "Oh Seto! I was so scared!" he 'cried'. Seto hugged his brother close to him. "It's alright, Mokuba. Alcard's gone now. He won't come back..." Seto said. Back at home, Seto fell asleep in his office by his computer. Mokuba checked on him to make sure he was fast alseep before going to his room and closing the door. He opened the window, letting Alcard in. "That was great, Alcard. You really showed them," Mokuba said. "I'm glad you enjoyed the show. Now, we start your lesson," Alcard said. Mokuba smiled and grabbed his black and red cloak. He climbed onto the window sill. "You said vampires having excellent jumping ability, right? Think I can give it a shot?" he asked. "Go right ahead. I'll be waiting on the other side," Alcard said, flying to the building where Mokuba was focused on. Mokuba crouched, then leapt to the building. He sailed through the air for a few moments before landing on his feet like a cat.

Alcard smiled. "Good. Now for your first lesson...getting a victim. The best victims that are easy to grab are drunks. You must know why," Alcard said. "Cause when they drink too much alcohol, it nullifies their senses. That way, they can't think fast enough," Mokuba said. "Correct. Now...watch and learn," Alcard said and leapt down into the alleyway. A drunken woman was passing by when Alcard whistled. "Hey sweetheart. Wanna come play with me?" Alcard asked, beckoning her to come over. The woman smiled and went over to her. He grabbed her by the waist and leaned in for a kiss. But, he missed the lips and went straight for the neck. Mokuba heard his fangs pierce her skin and blood being drank. The woman grew weaker by the second and finally, she was weak enough for Mokuba to come down and finish. Mokuba came over and sank his new fangs into her neck, drinking the last of her blood.

After finishing, Mokuba wiped off his mouth with the back of his hand and licked it. "That was good. Where's our next victim?" he asked. "Patience, young one. My, are you energetic. You remind me of my daughter, Isabella. Always ready to go somewhere and do something new," Alcard said laughing. Mokuba laughed a little. Meanwhile, Tea was walking home after leaving Yugi's house when she heard laughing. Her heart starting beating fast. "Is it...Alcard? Oh man, I better get home fast," she said, quicking her pace. Meanwhile, Alcard picked up a fast heartbeat and he and Mokuba went to check it out. It was Tea's heartbeat they heard. "What's she going out here?" Mokuba asked. Alcard stared at her intently. Mokuba saw that look. "Alcard, if you're going to bite her, let me talk to her first," he said. Alcard nodded, not taking his eyes off Tea. Mokuba jumped into an alleyway. "Tea," he called out.

Tea saw Mokuba and backed up a little. "Tea, it's alright. It's me, not Alcard. It's ok," Mokuba said. "Phew...for a moment, when you came out, I thought you were..." her voice trailed off. "I know. When Alcard took over me, I was scared myself. So, what are you doing out here this late at night?" Mokuba asked. "I just left Yugi's house. But what are you doing out here?" Tea asked. "I couldn't sleep...not after what happened tonight," Mokuba said. "Wanna take a walk?" Tea asked. Mokuba nodded and went to Tea's side. "Alcard, follow us," he thought. Alcard heard him and followed them to the park.

--

What's Alcard going to do with Tea?

Please review.


	3. Alcard appears

Halloween Horror

Ch 3! You know the disclaimer!

--

Ch 3 - Alcard appears

"So, Tea. How long you've been dating my brother?" Mokuba asked. "Oh about...5 months now. Why do you ask?" Tea asked. "I'm just wandering. Tea, you heard how Alcard was murdered, right? I know this is going to sound crazy, but it's wrong. While Alcard took over me back at the mansion, I saw what REALLY happened," Mokuba said. "Really? What did happen to him?" Tea asked. "I know this is going to sound nuts but...he was bitten by a vampire," Mokuba said. "No way! That can't be possible!" Tea said. "Not possible? Have you heard of the story of Alcard the Nightstalker?" Mokuba asked. Tea thought for a moment. "You mean...he's...he's really...?" Tea couldn't finish for the truth sunk in. Alcard was still alive. Mokuba nodded, confirming the truth. "And Tea...I have proof he's alive...take a look at my neck," he said, pulling back his cloak and shirt to reveal Alcard's bite. Tea gasped in fright. "But you can't tell Seto. He'll freak out. Please, don't tell him," Mokuba said, placing his shirt and cloak back into place.

"I promise, Mokuba. And you said Alcard was alive?" Tea said. Mokuba nodded. "Alcard, come on out. She knows now," he called out. Then, a shadow figure appeared in the moonlight, revealing the vampire lord himself, Alcard. Tea stared in horror as Alcard appeared before them. "You must Tea Gardner...Mokuba has told me about you, my dear," Alcard said. Tea couldn't move for somehow, she was transfixed on him. Somehow, she managed to get up. "You are beautiful...your moonlit hair...your shining eyes...beautiful," Alcard hissed, cupping his hand on her chin, making Tea blush. Mokuba smiled. "Looks like Seto's not the only one who has a crush on her," he muttered. Alcard leaned in for a kiss and their lips met. Tea tried to resist, but somehow, all of the fight left her and it left her in a state of bliss. She closed her eyes and enjoyed this moment. She wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss. Then, Alcard slid his lips down her neck, nipping at it.

Tea moaned with pleasure as he continued. Then, she felt her neck being pierced by fangs. She inhaled sharply, but the sensation was too much and she let herself be consumed by him. Mokuba just sat back and watched as Tea was being transformed into a vampiress. With Tea, she didn't know why, but she loved being kissed by Alcard. This is what Seto couldn't give her, but Alcard could. After a few moments, Tea fell limply into Alcard's arms. "Nice one, Alcard. Let's get her back to the mansion," Mokuba said. The two, with Tea in tow, flew back to the mansion. Alcard went to his room and placed her on the bed with clean bedsheets. By the look on her face, Tea was sleeping peacefully. "Mokuba, let's leave her. We'll know when she wakes up," Alcard said, escourting the young Kaiba out of the room and closing the door. Back at Kaiba's office, Kaiba stirred and found himself still at his computer. His clock read 2:03 a.m. He slowly got up, rubbing his eyes and saving his work and turned off his computer.

He went to Mokuba's room...and found him gone! "Oh no...Alcard..." he thought. He grabbed his coat and ran out the door. Meanwhile, Mokuba was in the library with Alcard, looking at books on vampire legends. "Hey! I found you!" Mokuba said, showing Alcard. "Ah yes...they called me The Nightstalker and you should know why," Alcard said. Mokuba smiled, getting an idea why. He flipped through page. "Hey Alcard. What's your grandfather's name?" Mokuba asked. "Alexander de Gaara. He was one of the greatest vampires in history. He was the one that bit me. After a few days, vampire hunters found him, but my grandfather killed himself so he won't be tortured by the hunters," Alcard said, a tone of sadness in his voice. "Oh...I'm sorry, Alcard," Mokuba said. "Thank you for your regards," Alcard said. Then, they heard movement in Alcard's room. "Tea's waking up," Mokuba said. The two vampires rushed off and went upstairs and came to Alcard's room where Tea was rubbing her eyes, trying to wake up.

Then, she saw the boys and smiled. She got up and wrapped her arms around Alcard. "Alcard, does Tea...love you now?" Mokuba thought. "Yes. When I bit her, the hidden love for me was ignited and now she is mine," Alcard said. "Whoa...well..at least you got the girl you wanted. So I guess that makes Seto just a friend to her," Mokuba thought. Then, he remembered his brother! "Oh no! Seto's probably looking for me!" he said. "! Alcard, he's right! We have to get out of here," Tea said. Alcard nodded and the three hurried outside. Meanwhile, Seto was running down the streets, frantically looking for Mokuba. "I hope Alcard didn't get to him!" he thought. Meanwhile with Tea, Alcard and Mokuba, they leapt from building to building until Mokuba stopped them. Another drunk was walking by with a bottle of vodka in his hand. Mokuba smiled. "Tea...watch this," he whispered. He crept down into the shadows of the street. "Yo! I got some money. Want it?" Alcard and Tea heard Mokuba say.

"How much?" the drunken man asked. "A hundred bucks. Come and get it," Mokuba said, waving it. The man sauntered over and instantly, he felt his neck gotten pierced. Mokuba covered his mouth to keep him from scream. Soon, the man was brought down and Mokuba drank every last drop of blood from him. When he got finished, he found the taste a bit on the sour side, but he didn't care, as long as he finished his meal. Tea stared wide eyed at what she just saw. Mokuba leapt back on top of the building. "Drunk men are suckers are money, especially if it's over fifty dollars," he said. "I gotta remember that. Good job, Mokuba. You're learning fast," Alcard said. "I'm a quick learner," Mokuba said. "Hey guys. There's Kaiba," Tea whispered. They looked down and sure enough, there was Kaiba, looking around frantically. "We better leave," Alcard said. With that, the three vampires left.

Several blocks away, Alcard, Mokuba and Tea were on top of a seven story building. "I can see Kaiba Corp from here!" Mokuba said. "Hey, I see Joey's house!" Tea said. Alcard smiled. "I can still see Kaiba from here," he said. Tea's stomach suddenly growled. "Ah yes...you have yet to taste blood. Come," Alcard said. Mokuba sprouted his wings and Alcard followed suit. He picked up Tea, bridal style, and they took to the skies. Tea shut her eyes for she had a fear of heights. "It's alright, my dear...you may open your eyes," Alcard said in her ear. Tea slowly opened her eyes and saw the city lights below her. "It's so...beautiful..." she said in awe. "Yes you are..." Alcard whispered. Tea heard him and blushed. Mokuba smiled at the two, then his nose twitched. He smelled blood. "Tea, I found you a snack," he said. "Lead the way," Tea said. They flew down to Domino Street and 5th Avenue. An old lady had been beaten to the brink of death.

They landed and Tea and Mokuba ran over. They kneeled on each side of the woman. Mokuba took off his cloak and laid it on her to keep her warm. Alcard walked up and saw the bleeding woman. "She's on the brink of death. She will not make it. Her time is up," he said softly. Tea and Mokuba looked at the woman sadly, knowing Alcard was right. "Tea, I said this one was yours. If you don't want to, then it's ok," Mokuba said. "No...I want to help her...by ending her pain and help her find peace," Tea said. She grew in her fangs. "Find peace in the afterlife..." she whispered in her ear before biting her neck. The woman gasped, then relaxed. Then, the boys saw tears flow down Tea's eyes as she felt the woman's heartbeat stop for good. She got up and and wiped off her mouth and flicked her wrist to get it off. Then, she ran into Alcard's arms, sobbing into his chest. Alcard stroked her back, trying to soothe. Mokuba covered the woman with the rest of his cloak and said a silent prayer for the woman.

At the end of the street, Seto saw Tea bite the woman and froze. Then, he saw his brother with... "Alcard!" he thought. Alcard looked behind him and saw Seto. "He's here. Let's go," he said. The other two gasped and they took off with Alcard behind them. "Wait!" Seto called after them and tore after them. The three sprouted their wings and took to the skies. Seto followed them on the ground, trying desperately to keep up. "They're vampires?! I thought they weren't real!" he said. Meanwhile, the three vampires found the mansion and flew towards it. They ran to the graveyard and hid among the crypts. "Hey Tea. I think we lost him. Want me to show you my parents' graves?" Mokuba asked. Tea nodded and the two walked towards the Kaiba graves. At last, they found them. Daffodils were placed on top of the tombstones. "Oh my...Mokuba.." Tea gasped. "I found them when I first came here...I just can't believe they're right beside Alcard's mansion," Mokuba said.

Then, flashbacks of their parents came flooding into the young vampire. Tears pricked his eyes as he remembered seeing them for the last time. He couldn't hold them back as Mokuba started to cry once more. Meanwhile, Seto heard crying and headed for the graveyard and there, he saw Alcard, Tea and Mokuba near their parents' graves. Alcard sensed him, but didn't say nothing. Seto slowly walked over to them, sadness pulling at his heart at the sight of their parents' final resting place. Tea saw Kaiba coming and went over to Alcard, scared he was going to flip. But Alcard sensed that sadness had overcome his disbelief of his brother and Tea being vampires. "Mokuba..." Seto said. Mokuba gasped and whipped around and saw his elder brother standing there. "SETO!" he cried, running into his older brother's arms. Seto rocked him back and forth, trying to calm him down.

"Seto, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I..I just afraid that you might freak out if you found out the truth," Mokuba cried, clutching onto him. "Mokuba, shhh...it's alright. I won't freak out...cause your brother, no matter what happened to you," Seto said. "Really?" Mokuba asked, hope in him. Seto nodded, smiling softly. Tea smiled and Alcard wrapped an arm around her. Both of the brothers walked over to the parents' and payed their respects. Alcard plucked a rose from the garden in the back and placed it on the graves. "Alcard...I..." Seto started but Alcard cut him off by shaking his head. "I'm the one...who should apologize," he said. "Seto...I'm so sorry..." Tea said, looking away. Seto got up and caressed Tea's cheek. "If you're happy with him...then I'm happy," he said. Tea tore from Alcard and embraced Kaiba. Kaiba returned the embrace, a smile on his face. "Just know...you'll always be in my heart," he said. Tea and Kaiba broke apart and Tea returned to Alcard's side.

--

(Sigh) I just love when everything turns out right.

Please review!


	4. Duel with the hunters, FF7 style!

Halloween Horror

Ch 4! You know the disclaimer

--

Ch 4 - Duel with The Hunters, Final Fantasy style!

The gang returned to the Kaiba mansion, all four tired from their night out. They all hit the beds and soon, all four fell asleep. The next morning, Kaiba got up and made sure the curtains were closed. Soon, he heard Mokuba come downstairs, rubbing his eyes. "Hey. Ready for some breakfast?" Seto asked. Mokuba nodded, yawning. Seto was making toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes and waffles. Second to get up was Tea, but they saw some dried blood on the side of her neck. Mokuba started laughing. "What?" Tea asked, a confused look on her face. "You got some dried blood on your neck," Seto said. "Oh Alcard...did he have to be so rough?" Tea asked. Mokuba went over and licked her neck. "Heehehehehe! Hey, that tickles!" Tea said, giggling. After the blood was gone, Tea sat down at the table and fixed her plate.

Then, the phone rang and Mokuba picked it up. "Hello. Kaiba residence." Pause. "Yea. Tea's alright, Yugi." Pause. "I know you were worried. Someone almost attacked her and good thing we found her." Pause. "Ok. We'll take her there once we're done with breakfast. See ya," with that, Mokuba hung up. "I guess that was Yugi," Tea said. Mokuba nodded. "After breakfast, we gotta take you to Yugi's house. Judging by his voice, something's up," he said. Kaiba brought breakfast to the table and Mokuba took his seat beside Tea. "Where's Alcard?" Kaiba asked. "He had to go back to the mansion. You know, that's still his home," Tea said. "Since when did you start caring?" Mokuba asked. "Since I found he was one that bit you," Kaiba said. Mokuba helped himself to some pancakes and bacon.

As he ate, his heightened senses went off and pushed Tea down under the table as an arrow zipped through the window and it stuck into the wall behind them. "What the...!? Who did that?!" Kaiba exclaimed. The two vampires peeked out from the table and looked around before fully coming out. "It must be hunters. But I thought they only come out during the night when vampires come out," Mokuba said. "We better find Yugi and the others. We need to tell them what's going on," Tea said. "First, we need to find Alcard. We need proof that the stituation is real," Mokuba said. "Good point. Let's go," Kaiba said. The three crept downstairs into the basement. They shut the door behind them. Kaiba felt around for the flashlight and flicked it on. They slowly made their way to the exit and Kaiba slowly opened it. He peeked out and looked around and signaled that the coast was clear.

The three took off for the mansion, not stopping until they reached the woods. Suddenly, another arrow zipped by them, narrowly missing Mokuba's shoulder. "Guys, it's them! Keep running!" Mokuba shouted. Just as they reached the woods, an arrow struck Tea in the leg, making her fall. The Kaiba brothers screeched to a halt and Kaiba ran to help Tea into his arms. They continued to run until they were deep in the woods. They were nearing the mansion and they stopped for a break. Kaiba let Tea down and examined her leg. The arrow head stuck out of it, causing it to bleed moderately. Kaiba grabbed the lower part of the arrow and broke it. Then, he grabbed the arrow head and slowly pulled it out. Tea pinched her eyes shut from the agony and clutched onto Kaiba's arm tightly, not wanting to scream out in pain, causing the hunters to find them. After the arrow was out, Kaiba tore a part of his coat and wrapped it around her leg.

"You ok?" he asked. Tea nodded. Mokuba helped Tea up and he threw her arm around his neck and they slowly made their way to the mansion. Finally, they got inside and Kaiba shut the door and locked it. "Alcard! Alcard, where are you?!" Mokuba called. They heard footsteps and Alcard came running into the foreyard. "What's happened?" he asked. "Hunters. They got Tea in the leg," Kaiba said. Tea fell into Alcard's arms and he embraced her. "I'm just glad you're ok. Let's get that leg cleaned up and bandaged up," Alcard said. They went into his room and Alcard got out a wrap around bandage. "Mokuba, go into the kitchen and get a wet rag," Alcard said. Mokuba nodded and ran out of the room and downstairs. Tea sat on Alcard's bed, slowly propping up her wounded leg. "The damage is not severe, but it's vulnerable to infection," Alcard said. Mokuba came back with the wet rag and Alcard took it with a thanks.

Tea slowly took off her bloody sock, wincing as the material touched the wounded area. Alcard placed the wet rag on the leg, holding it there for a few minutes. Kaiba looked out the window and saw four cloaked figures outside looking around. "There they are, but they're looking for us," Kaiba said. Mokuba looked around and found a sword leaning up on the wall. He grabbed it. "I'll take care of them. Stay here," he said. "Mokuba, no! You can't go out there alone!" Kaiba said. "I don't care. I'm protecting my family, no matter what!" Mokuba said, rushing out the room. He rushed out the front door and faced the hunters. "If you want to get to my family, you'll have to get by me first!" he said. "Hey! There he is! Get 'em!" the leader shouted. Mokuba sprouted his wings and took off. He looked back and saw the hunters keeping up! "They must be hybrids. I hope I can buy my family some time to get out of here," he thought.

Meanwhile, Kaiba saw Mokuba take off deeper into the woods. "Alcard, I'm going to help my brother," he said. "Be careful. The hunters are hybrids. Take this." Alcard tossed a gun and Kaiba caught it in one hand. "It's my Ceberus gun. It fires three shots per round. They armed with UV bullets," Alcard said. "Good enough for me," Kaiba said, taking off after his brother. As he ran, he felt his speed pick up with every step. He felt his neck...and his hand touched two bite marks! "Mokuba..." he thought. He focused on his wings and he felt them come out. He flapped once and he flew into the air. Then, he heard blades clash! "Hang on, little brother!" he thought and he sped up. Then, he saw his Mokuba get knocked back and he caught him. "Seto?!" he exclaimed. "Hey, kiddo. Thought you can use some help," Kaiba said, smiling. Mokuba smiled nodded. They landed on the ground and faced the three remaining hunters. (que Final Fantasy VII Battle Theme)(AN: to mix it up a little, this battle will be in Final Fantasy format. Enjoy!)

--

Seto: Fire 2

(Third hunter suffers 800 damage.)

Mokuba: Bolt 3

(First hunter suffers 1589 damage.)

First hunter: Comet 2

(Mokuba suffers 587 damage.)

Second hunter: Bio 2

(Mokuba and Seto suffer 478 damage and are poisoned.)

Third hunter: Cure 2

(First hunter gains 2000 HP)

(Mokuba takes 120 damage from poison)

Mokuba: Ice 3

(Second hunter suffers 3476 damage)

Second hunter: Uggh...he's too strong. My time is done (falls down and disappears into specks of dust)

First hunter: Ravena! It's time I showed you two no mercy!

First hunter: Flare

(Seto and Mokuba suffer 2876 damage. Mokuba is down to 450 HP and is on one knee.)(AN: Mokuba: 450 HP. Seto: 3076 HP. First hunter: 4500 HP. Second hunter: 3487 HP)

Seto: Cure 3

(Mokuba gains 4050 HP and is back up)

Mokuba: That's it! I've had it!

Mokuba's LIMIT BREAK!

Mokuba: Omnislash

(Mokuba starts a chain of powerful slashes. After the final slash, he jumps into the air, the sword glowing. He comes back down and delivers the final blow on the second hunter, dealing 9999 damage.)

Second hunter: How is this possible? Me, defeated by a mere child vampire...? (falls and disappears into specks of dust.

First hunter: ... It's time you die!

First hunter: Ultima

(Seto and Mokuba suffer 8999 damage)(end battle)

--

The Kaiba brothers were blown back and they slammed into the ground, suffering from their battle wounds. Mokuba was laying unconsious beside Seto, who was struggling to get up. The leader walked over and aimed his bowgun at Mokuba, but Seto got on top of his hurt brother, shielding him. "I...won't let you hurt him...no matter what," he gasped. "Hmph...so sweet...too bad...die," the leader said. Just as he was about to shoot... "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" a female voice shouted.

--

Who could it be? Please review


	5. Goodbye, Tea

Halloween Horror

Ch 5! Here we go!

--

Ch 5 - Goodbye, Tea...

The leader looked up on the rooftop to see Alcard and Tea there! Something shiny was in Tea's hands. "It can't be...!! Is it..?!" the leader gasped. "Yup! It's the Twilight Crystal! Luckily, Alcard told me about it. The only one who can use the Twilight Crystal...is his mate. That's right! It's me!" Tea said. Seto smiled. "No! I'll kill you before you use it!" the leader shouted, going for Tea. "I don't think so!" Seto snapped, firing three shots at the leader's shoulder, causing him to fall. "Curse you...!!" the leader growled. Suddenly, the Twilight Crystal glowed. (AN: que song Moon Revenge) "Seto, get Mokuba into the shadows. It's going to get very bright here," Tea said. The Twilight Crystal glowed a little brighter and Tea's clothes changed from casual to a midnight black flowing sleeveless dress. Her hair was down to her back and a black crescent moon appeared on her forehead. (AN: think Princess Serenity) Once Seto got on the rooftop with Mokuba in his arms, he nodded to her. "Do it," he said.

Tea nodded and raised the crystal high, illuminating the forest. Meanwhile at Yugi's house, the gang saw the light from the woods. "Yugi...I don't believe this..!!" Yami gasped. "What is it, Yami?" Yugi asked. "It's...the Twilight Crystal!" Yami gasped. "What is it?" Yugi asked. "It's an ancient crystal, only used by the most powerful of vampires...the Twilight Vampire, which is Alcard's mate. Something must be going on! Hurry!" Yami said. Yugi and Yami switched places and Yami took control. He rushed out of the shop and hurried towards the woods. Then, he arrived at the mansion to see Tea with the Twilight Crystal with Alcard, Seto, unconsious Mokuba there, and a hunter there! "Is that...?!" Yugi exclaimed. "So it's true...vampires exsist. And Tea is chosen to be Alcard's mate," Yami said. Seto looked over and saw Yami and flew over to him. "Yami, what are you doing here?" Seto asked. "So...it's true," Yami said. Seto nodded and turned to watch Tea.

"TWILIGHT...CRYSTAL...POWER!" Tea shouted, throwing the crystal out in front of her, unleashing a bright light. The hunter used a Barrier spell to try to repel the light. The boys shielded their eyes as the attack was unleashed. "TEA!" Yami shouted. "I will not let you hunters kill my family! I will protect them all from your heartless purge!" they heard Tea shout. "I don't care! Your kind must perish! And I'll start with you! CRIMSON BLAST!" the leader hunter shouted, unleashing a crimson beam, pushing against the Twilight Crystal's attack, trying to force it back. Tea struggled to keep the Crimson Blast at bay, but inch by inch her attack was being pushed back. "Tea, hang in there! You can do it!" Seto shouted. Then, the boys saw Alcard's cloak transform into a black suit of armor with a blood red cape flapping behind him. He came up behind Tea and began transferring power to the crystal.

"Kaiba, we have to help Tea!" Yami said, running to the mansion and jumping onto the rooftop, where his clothes were transformed into his pharaoh outfit. Mokuba slowly stirred and saw the scene before him. "Seto, let's go!" he said. Kaiba nodded and the two flew up to the rooftop. Yami's Millenium Puzzle started glowing and a small yellow beam shot into the crystal, giving more strength to it. "What?!" the leader shouted. "It's about time you were sent packing!" Mokuba snapped. "This is as far you go in this life," Alcard said. "You tried to kill us off, but you gravely failed," Yami said. "And now, it's payback time!" Seto said. Tea closed her eyes. "Yes...everyone is behind me, giving me courage and power. These are the friends that supported me all the way, no matter what. And that's why I can't give up cause I have friends to fight for! And...I won't let them down!" she said.

The crystal glowed brighter and the hunter's attack was being pushed back. "WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!" the hunter shouted. "Twilight Crystal, grant thy wish! Send this heartless hunter to the Shadow Realm where he will wander for eternity in oblivion!" Tea shouted. The Crimson Blast dissappated and the light swallowed the hunter. "NOOO!! THIS CAN'T BE...!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" he screamed before disappearing into the Shadow Realm. (song ends) The light disappeared and the Twilight Crystal floated in Tea's hand as she brought down. She opened her eyes and saw Yami, now back to his normal form, Seto, Mokuba and Alcard around her. "Way to go, Tea," Mokuba said. "Who knew you had the Twilight Crystal," Seto said. "Alcard knew...from the first time we met," Tea said, her voice now soft and adult like. "What..? Tea, your voice," Yami inquired. "When Tea used the crystal, her true self came out... she's the reincarnation of Princess Arianna," Alcard said. "Princess Arianna?!" the boys exclaimed. Arianna nodded. "What does that mean?" Mokuba asked.

"It means...this is goodbye," Arianna said, a tone of sadness in her voice. "(sniff) Tea!" Mokuba cried, running into Arianna's arms, crying. Arianna hugged the young vampire, stroking his raven hair. "I'm sorry, Mokuba...but this was meant to be...but I'll never forget you," she said. Mokuba looked up and nodded. Then, he walked to his brother and clutched onto him. Seto wrapped an arm around Mokuba, comforting him. Arianna turned to Yami and curtsied. "It's been an honor to meet you...pharaoh," she said. Yami took her hand and kissed it. "It's been an honor to see you...princess," he said. Arianna blushed and smiled. The two embraced, then Arianna turned to Kaiba. She rushed into his arms, a tear running down her face. "Kaiba...thank you for everything," she said. Kaiba wrapped his arms around the vampire princess, tears running down his face. "Tea...I mean Arianna...thank you...for all the times together," he said. They broke apart and Arianna went to Alcard's side.

"Goodbye, everyone..." she said before taking off with Alcard. The boys could only watch as their friend flew into the sky, knowing she'll be back someday...

**3 years later...**

Kaiba was working at his computer while Mokuba was watching TV as usual. Once in awhile, Kaiba would glance at the picture of him and Tea together. His heart slightly jerked everytime he thought about the fateful night. But he smiled, for he knew Tea was in good hands...in Alcard's hands. Mokuba also would think about Tea for she was his first friend he made. But it seemed like an eternity since Tea left with Alcard. He clutched onto the couch, trying to not cry. "She will come back...she will!" he always thought, but 3 years later and she wasn't back. But he had not givin' up hope. Every night, he would look out his window to look for any sign of the two vampires. But at 1:00 am, he would always fall asleep at the window. One night, Kaiba came into Mokuba's room and saw him asleep at the window. He frowned, knowing that his younger brother was looking for Tea and Alcard.

He scooped him up and placed him back in bed and made to shut the window, but thought otherwise, for Mokuba would flip out. Everytime Kaiba would see Mokuba asleep at his window, his heart would wrench. He hated seeing the sight of Mokuba saddned by the leave of Tea. One night, Mokuba went out for a midnight 'snack' when he saw two figures fly in the sky! He grinned. "It's them! TEA! ALCARD!" he shouted, running after them. After several moments of running, the figures turned out to be two birds. Mokuba stopped, knowing now it wasn't them. He went back to the Kaiba mansion, tears pricking at his eyes. He went to his room and flopped onto his bed and sobbed into his pillow. Kaiba heard the crying and ran to Mokuba's room. He hurried over to his young brother and gathered him into arms. Mokuba sobbed into his chest. "I thought I saw them! But it wasn't! I wish they didn't have to leave!" he cried. Seto drew him closer, tears falling from his closed eyes. "I do, too, Mokuba...I do, too," he said softly.

After several moments, the Kaiba brothers fell asleep beside each other. Each night was more painful than the next. Mokuba would look out his window, wishing Tea and Alcard would appear in the night sky, but his wish was in vain. Finally...their wish came true! 2 months later, Kaiba, Mokuba and Yugi were in the park, looking out onto the moonlit lake. Mokuba was skipping rocks, but they would alway plop into the water. Finally, he gave up and sat down beside Seto. Suddenly, they saw two human figures fly across the moon. "Can it be them!?" Mokuba gasped. "One way to find out. Let's go!" Kaiba said, taking off. Mokuba and Seto sprouted their wings and Mokuba took Yugi's outstretched hand and they flew after the figures. Finally, the two figures stopped in front of Alcard's mansion. "It IS them! TEA! ALCARD!" Mokuba shouted. The two figures looked up and saw Yugi, Seto and Mokuba coming towards them. "It's them..!" the figure said in a female voice.

The three touched down and ran to the figures. In the moonlight, the figures were revealed to be... Tea and Alcard! "Tea!" Mokuba cried, running towards the vampire princess. Tea caught him in her embrace and the two cried joyously. Yugi and Yami switched places and Yami walked up to Tea, smiling. Tea saw him and embraced him. The pharaoh hugged her, stroking her back. "It's good to see you again...Princess Arianna," he said. Tea smiled and transformed into her reincarnation with elegant long brown hair, amber eyes, black flowing dress and her black crescent moon on her forehead. "Hello, my pharaoh...I knew we would meet again," Arianna said. Alcard walked up to Kaiba, a blanket bundle in his arms. "Tea, is that...!?" Mokuba gasped. Arianna nodded. "This is our baby girl...Isabella. Named after Alcard's first deceased daughter," she said.

Alcard pulled away some of the blanket to reveal a beautiful baby girl. Silver hair, crimson eyes and two little fangs. When she saw Kaiba, she laughed and outstretched her arms. Kaiba looked at Alcard for permission and the vampire lord nodded. Kaiba took the girl out of his arms and into his. Arianna went over to Kaiba and wrapped her arms around him, looking at her bundle of joy. The baby cooed, clutched onto one of Kaiba's fingers in a strong grip. Mokuba laughed a little, seeing his older brother struggle a little to get his finger out of the baby's grip. "She's got her daddy's grip," he said. "And she's got her father's eyes," Kaiba added. Isabella reached out to her mother and Arianna took her. "You did good, Tea..." Kaiba said. "Thank you, Seto.." Arianna said. Yami went over and took a look at Isabella and smiled. Isabella yawned, showing her fangs and snuggled into her blankets, receiving an 'awwwww' from the young Kaiba brother.

Yami stroked the baby's silver hair. "Take care of her, Tea..." he said softly. Arianna nodded, slowly rocking her baby girl. They headed inside the mansion and Tea went to Alcard's room and placed Isabella softly onto the bed and covered in her blankets. Then, she leaned down and kissed her forehead and headed out the room.

--

(Sighs) I love reunions! Please review!


End file.
